User talk:Archduk3/Archive 13
Recent split offs Hey. Following your split off from the article Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel several images are unused. Please add them to the appropriate new articles. Thanks. Tom (talk) 22:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Just a FYI, I am working on this when I can. Sorry it's taking so long. - 17:34, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Block Thanks, had a hiccup there or I would have finished it- I upped it to two weeks since it was their third block(the first was 3 days, the second a week). 31dot (talk) 01:06, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :That's cool, it seems I was right behind you on this one overall, since I hadn't even started to revert the changes when I blocked the ip addresss, only to find out that you were doing that at the same time. :) - 01:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Images I'll pass that up the food chain. Edit: I also wanted to point out that I only added the new images; the article itself has been here for a while. Just don't want others to lose the contributions they made. Raylan13 (talk) 06:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) First time editor please !H!E!L!P! looks like some one moved my images (I'm cool with that I really did't know where to put it) its at the < - bottom of the M-113 box from the bottom link. The problem is whats the point of a panoramic image (Just when you want to view it alone) the res is so low that now its not panoramic its just a medium res'd imaged cropped in half, It should be 2568x881. This Makes all the time i took negated completely. M-113 Image Is the source given here an acceptable source for an image? I don't know a lot about it but it seems odd to me. 31dot (talk) 10:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Flickr is an acceptable source, as long as the licensing on the image allows, but those images must be marked with the flickr license template. -- sulfur (talk) 12:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Furthermore, the original image is not marked as CC, but as "All Rights Reserved". Permission was given strictly to Wikipedia for use, so to actually use that image, we'll have to ensure that all checks/etc are covered off. -- sulfur (talk) 12:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Sulfur, have you already contact the flickr user on this, as it's my understanding we need his permission to use this, or should I? - 19:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I've not contacted them -- I just gave the various images and such a quick glance-over. -- sulfur (talk) 19:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Email sent, I'll update when I get a response. - 20:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Removing edits from history Please do not remove edits from the history of pages unless they are vandalism or copyright violations. The Star Trek video game page history contained neither of these. Furthermore, Wikia was not creating content here, they were sharing content here. Please pay attention to discussions that took place before calling things "copyright violations". This was not the case here. -- sulfur (talk) 10:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I did pay attention, or at least I did for all the parts of it that happened on site. It's impossible for wikia employees to make contributions here (creating content) that don't lead to commercial use of that work. All contributions here have to be non-commercial, and wikia's marketing team dumping a bunch of images on a page to increase the traffic so the ads sell for more is the very definition of using the work for commercial purposes. If they want to share content, they can let us know where we can get it, because we have to be the ones that choose to add it, not them. Please pay attention to the terms of the CC license before calling violations of the copyright anything less than such, as that was the case here. - 18:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I know the CC license. The edits to the video game page in no way contravened it. At all. Dumping ~20 images? Yes. A problem. Wikia knows about it now. Giving us a few images? Not an issue, as long as they are licensed properly. Those images were all over the web, and us using 2-3 of them would be fine. Regardless, there was never a copyright violating edit to the article. There was issue with the plethora of images uploaded, but simply linking to them is not a copyright violation. -- sulfur (talk) 18:43, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :How exactly were those edits non-commercial when they were made by an employee of the company that makes a profit on the traffic to that page, and presumably would have lead to increased traffic, and thus more profit? They can host MA and run ads, or they can contribute to MA and not run ads; they can't do both. - 18:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The edit to the page is still not a copyright violation. The image uploads may have been. Short answer: In future, before deleting edit history like that, please talk to other people. -- sulfur (talk) 19:28, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Videos Was the entire video module reactivated, or did some user simply upload a large number of videos to the wiki? If the latter, then I'm not sure that it's a Wikia problem rather than a user problem. Can you confirm before I submit the specific inquiry? -- sulfur (talk) 02:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :It was my understanding that was suppose to be disabled, as we didn't want any videos at all. I haven't seen the video rail module, but the video link in the nav should still be removed. - 02:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure that the can be removed. It also looks like he simply took advantage of the default mediawiki upload to link to the videos of the entire episodes from hulu (which are free for a period of time, but not guaranteed to be free in an ongoing situation). When mediawiki sees such uploads, it "creates videos" for them, though they're not actually hosted here/etc. In this case, it appears to be a user problem. Perhaps we need to clarify the MA:IMAGE and MA:NOT a bit more. -- :I was wondering how someone had downloaded a hulu video, since I have plus and even I can't do that. Regardless, if we don't already actually say we don't want videos on one of both of those pages, then we should add it for sure. As for the video upload page, I seem to remember a time where you couldn't upload a video because the special page was disabled. That was most likely several "upgrades" ago, but I was under the impression that since videos were going to remain off here completely, you still couldn't, which makes me wonder what would happen if someone tried to upload a video "for real", which is bound to happen eventually so long as the default menu options on every page contain a video upload link. - 18:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Want to be in our Star Trek Expert Showcase? Hi, I'm Brian with Wikia. I wanted to invite you to participate in our upcoming Star Trek episode of Wikia's Expert Showcase. We'd record it on a Google+ Hangout some time next week. Could you drop me a line AS SOON AS POSSIBLE and let me know either way, please? We'd love to feature you, but are on a deadline. My email is brian@wikia-inc.com. Thanks! -- 23:21, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :No. - 03:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome msg & personal info Hi, there's still one of these "you're not required to provide any personal information at all" at the end of MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon. --(boxed) (talk) 15:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Good catch. - 15:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Copyrights anew Wikia staff can upload images, even with the license we use. As long as those images are properly cited, sourced, etc, and publicly available. They cannot upload publicity images, but if those images are available elsewhere, there's no issue with it. Please do not unilaterally delete these images next tmie, without a mention in advance. -- sulfur (talk) 19:15, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Mbeta Note to self: clean up the rest of the links later today when you're not on a Xbox. - (on an unsecure connection) 17:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) This. - (on an unsecure connection) 02:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) From The Covenant of the Crown onwards. - (on an unsecure connection) 09:28, May 31, 2013 (UTC)